I Can't Change
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: You know what she said? She said you aren't fit here, you should be on the streets." "Maybe I should." ZidaneGarnet
1. Default Chapter

After everybody cheered, and everything returned to normal...wait not everything there are still some things that will never change. Lets take a look into a situation right now.  
  
In the early hours of the morning in the castle of Alexanderia there was no peep to be heard except for the clamping, and clonking of the armor, of the armor of the guards guarding the castle. Suddenly there was a loud 'wohhhhhhhh', as a blur of dirty blonde mades its way down a stair case banister. It slid to the end, and in a quick miss of jumping off the banister he fell off on his butt.  
  
Suddenly a shadow overcame above him, and he looked up. It was none other than Steiner.  
  
"What are you doing up this early in the morning," he said causing other guards to see what the comostion was.  
  
"I need something to eat. Relax Rusty," he said walking into the Royal Kitchen.  
  
"Rgggh that street rat," he growled walking off outside, and into the courtyard.  
  
Zidane went into the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl of grapes, and a carton of milk. He walked off into the meeting coridor, and turned on the television. He looked at the clock, and it showed 5:34. He took a seat on the floor, and began to eat.  
  
On the television there was a cowboy show, which reminded him of when they were in the desert. A little chuckle escaped him as he thought about the time of when Garnet was boasting about knowing her way of the desert.:  
  
"Garnet watch out there are quick sand traps all over the place," Zidane warned.  
  
"Relaz Zidane! I know my way aroooooooooooooooooounnnnnnnnnndddddd," She started to sink into the quicksand. "Zidane help me," she yelled.  
  
"Admit it! You don't know where we are going," he smirked.  
  
"Get me out Zidane," she yelled as she sunk up to her neck.  
  
"Admit it," he said as he pretended to walk away.  
  
"Ok Zidane. I admit we are lost," she said as he helped her out. But as soon she got out she tackled him to the ground, and started to beat him up.  
  
He could only chuckle.  
  
Someone walked into the room, and saw that Zidane was laughing at something. It was the wall. The person walked behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder, which caused him to jump. He looked behind himself, and saw that it was Garnet.  
  
"Hey," he said offering her some grapes. She took them, and seated herself politely next to him.  
  
"Why are you up so early," she questioned with a yawn.  
  
"My stomach told me to eat," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, you better get some sleep." She ruffled his hair. "The newly build Cleyra's King, and Queen are coming to visit here."  
  
"Do I have to were a tuxedo again. I hate those. My tail can't move," he said swishing his tail back, and forth. "Also those things make me sweat."  
  
"You have to look decent," she said grabbing his tail, which caused a hiss from him. She let go.  
  
"Just get some sleep." She stood up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek then decended up the stairs to her room to get some much needed sleep so she wouldn't be tired later on.  
  
When Garnet left the room Zidance finished his food. He decided to have a little fun before he had to meet the new King, and Queen of Cleyra. He left the castle unnoticed, and went into town to have a little fun.  
  
Since it was the early morning there was nobody hardly on the streets. Only a few people setting up their stalls. As a street vendor sat out swords for sale later on in the day he checked out the swords unnoticed of what he was about to walk into. Suddenly, he hit something hard, or was it someone.  
  
As he sat up on the ground, and rubbed his trobbing head, he looked up to find that it was no one other than his rival, bounty-hunter Amarant.  
  
"What up Amarant," he said standing up.  
  
"He nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Why are you up so early ," Zidane questioned, and they walked down the street.  
  
"I just arrived here, and besides the new king, and queen of Cleyra are coming to the castle." He informed.  
  
"Your waiting to see Freya," he said smirking his best smirk he could. He poked Amarant.  
  
"Why would I wait for a rat,"he said, but deep down you know he was waiting for Freya.  
  
"Catch any bounties lately," Zidane questioned.  
  
Amarant reached into his pocket, and pulled out a huge stack of bills. He waved it in Zidanes face. He put it away.  
  
Zidane got up. "I gotta go cya Amarant," he said starting to walk off.  
  
"Zidane," Amarant questioned.  
  
He turned around, and looked at Amarant.  
  
"Tell Freya to meet me in the tavern." He folded his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep on the bench he was sitting on.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell her you want a date," With that he took off running for his life.  
  
He ran back to the castle by the time of 7:30a.m.. By now everyone was up. Zidance decided that since he was up, and couldn't go back to sleep that he would go trick the guards in the courtyard. He walked into the courtyard, and found it now to be empty this morning. What a surprise!! He walked over to someone who was sleeping under a tree. He knelt down, and nudged them.  
  
The person woke up, and looked at Zidane. "What do you want," she questioned.  
  
"Mrs. Beatrix," he said sarcastically.  
  
She stood up quickly, and dusted her armor off.  
  
"Why are you asleep outside. Or! Are you asleep on the job," he laughed sitting down where she was just sitting.  
  
"Its morning! No ones around! What would you do if you had to guard the west end of the castle courtyard when it is pointless early in the morning."  
  
"Me," he stood up. "I would run around, and if there was an invadure I would drive him so crazy, he would turn himself in,"he smirked.  
  
Later On:  
  
"Zidane don't fuss with your tie, you'll mess it up," she said as she went behind him, and grabbing his arms. "You look great," she said.  
  
"The lady looks fine," he said with his famous smirk.  
  
The two Buridien King, and Queen arrived, and were greeted by Zidane, Garnet, Beatrix, and Steiner. They all took seat in the parlor, and a maid brought cookies, and tea out to them.  
  
While they were talking Zidane took one of the cookies in his hand, and looked at it. He held it in the air, and looked at how thin it was. Garnet looked over to him, and gave him that look-at-that-cookie-any-longer- and-you'll-turn-into-it. He put it down.  
  
Then continued to conversate.  
  
Zidane didn't really like this boring conversation stuff. He was more into roaming the streets, or hanging out with his gang. (The Tantalus.) While Garnet found this boring stuff interesting he would just nodd his head, and say yeah, here, and there.  
  
Finally the sleep got to him, and he started to doze off.  
  
"The sand storms are more fierce. Zidane, what do you say of checking it out." The Burminuen Queen questioned. him.  
  
No Response.  
  
Queen Garnet looked over to him, and found that he was asleep. She looked at Beatrix, and gave her the sign to kick Zidane's shin.  
  
He woke up instantly, and looked around, while Garnet just felt embarressed.  
  
Next, they decided to go give them a tour around the castle. As they were going downstairs, to show them the dining room Zidane did a no-no. He slid down the banister. As he hit the bottom, he fell off again and onto his butt. The visiting queen just turned her head in disgust.  
  
A few hours later they left. Steiner, and Beatrix when off to wake the guards for the night shift. Garnet closed the door, and looked angrily at Zidane.  
  
"You gave them a bad impression," she said angrily walking up to him. She pointed a finger in his face. "Not only did you give a bad impression, but you were rude, and disrespectful."  
  
Zidance snapped. "I don't know why you like all this boring stuff!? Can't you let your guard down, and let loose."  
  
"You need to learn respect. You need to stop being rude."  
  
"I can do as I like," he said talking back.  
  
"You know what that Queen said. She said that you were rude, and shouldn't be living in a castle; that you should be living on streets."  
  
"Maybe I should," with that he left the castle.  
  
"I didn't mean it to sound like," she dropped her arms in asperation. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe I should," with that he left the castle.  
  
"I didn't mean it to sound like," she dropped her arms in asperation.  
  
She walked over to the sofa, and flopped down onto it covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Whats the matter Lady Garnet," Beatrix questioned as she walked into the parlor, and sat down on the chair opposite the couch.  
  
She sat up, and looked at her mother like figure, and said lowly,"Zidane beahavior is very improper, and when I yelled it at him, he just walked out of here." She looked at the ground,"The queen said that he should have been a street rat, and when I told him that, he said that maybe he sould be, and walked out."  
  
"You should understand that he never really had home," she looked to the side as said the next part lowly,.."and not the best hygene." But you know he is not the one to be sat still for a long while."  
  
"But once in a while I would just like him to behave, and be respectful when I have company over." She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Just talk to him, and explain." Beatrix got up, and left the room.  
  
.............................................  
  
Zidane walked down the streets looking for something to do. He kicked a few rocks down with him. "I guess I'm back here again,"he mumbled to himself as he stopped, and looked at a shop window.  
  
"People would think your nuts if you keep going around, and talking to people like that," someone said walking past him, and continuing on their way.  
  
Zidane looked behind himself, and saw that it was his rival Amarant. He looked at Amarant, and decided to follow him.  
  
"What do you want," Amarant growled.  
  
"I have nothing else to do," he said looking down at the ground. "You know Freya didn't come with them, when they came to visit."  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"Did you two," he elbowed Amarant, "talk?"  
  
"No we robbed a bank," he said sarcastically.  
  
They walked around silently, until they were a few feet away from the castle.  
  
"The queen said I could stay here tonight. In the morning I'm going to Ispins Castle."  
  
"I'm not going to the castle. I'm just a street rat," with that he took off back into the now dark streets.  
  
Amarant rolled his eyes, and walked to the entrance of the castle, where two guards guarded his path with there two weapons.  
  
"Queen invited me," he mummbled.  
  
"Name?" One of them questioned.  
  
"Amarant," he mummbled.  
  
"Go ahead," and they both moved there weapons away.  
  
As Amarant walked past them he took on of their weapons, and chuked it into a tree. Then he entered.  
  
He walked into the parlor, and was surprised to see that Queen Garnet was asleep on the couch. He walked over to the couch she was sleeping on, and sat down at her feet. He sat there for a while, and waited to see if she would wake up.  
  
Fourty-five minutes later she awoke. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Good Evening Amarnt," she greeted. She yawned, and looked out the window, "or should I say goodnight."  
  
"Yeah, hey," he greeted. "Zidane said something about being a street rat," he questioned the queen.  
  
She looked down at teh ground. "Me, and him had a fight because the Queen, and King of Cleyra came by, and his behavor was upsered. He was much respectful, and rude. So I told him what the queen said. The queen said that he should be living on the streets, and not in the castle, and he responded to that with a 'maybe I should', and he left."  
  
"He did grow up in the streets," Amarant said.  
  
"But he likes living here; he even told me that. Its just that," she looked down at her hands,"He should show some respect, when I have company over that is."  
  
"You ever tell him that," he questioned.  
  
"No, but I supposed he should've known," she said seriously.  
  
"Hes not the smarted person," Amarant pointed out sarcasically.  
  
She looked at Amarant. "I guess I should be more nice to him. Thank you Amarant." She gave him a hug.  
  
He only looked at her, and rolled his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at Amarant. "I guess I should be more nice to him. Thank you Amarant." She gave him a hug.  
  
He only looked at her, and rolled his eyes.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The next morning Amarant left the castle early, after informing Queen Garnet. He walked down the streets heading to get breakfast before he left. As he was about to enter a small breakfast diner he saw a whole bunch of people. Curiousity got the best of him, and he walked over to it. Amusement filled his eyes:  
  
It was Zidane, and he was fighting a guy twice his size. Since Zidane was smaller, and less weigh; it appeared he had the upperhand. he simply dodged, and encontered.  
  
In a few seconds he won knocking the guy out. He collected his money,and began to walk away as the crowd decended.  
  
"Zidane," Amanant called out.  
  
Zidane turned around, and saw that it was Amarant. He quickly held his money behind his back. "Whats up Amarant," he said, and walked over to him.  
  
"You should got back to the castle," he got straight to the point.  
  
"I was thinking about it last night, and I will," he said.  
  
He walked over to the diner, and opened the door. Zidane began to walk away. "She misses you," he said, and entered.  
  
Zidane looked at the diner entrance, then left.  
  
~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@@  
  
Later on around noon, Zidane went back to the castle. He walked around the courtyard to a certain tree. Under the tree he saw just the person he wanted to speak to. He walked over to them, and sat down. Immediatly the person woke up.  
  
"Didn't think you would come back," Beatrix greeted.  
  
"I was thinking about it last night," he paused a moment, and looked at the bouqet of flowers in his hands,"and I was acting rude. I should be more respectful when she has guest over."  
"Its just that its boring sometimes. I don't understand how she could be so calm all the time,and polite."  
  
"Well that was the way she was brought up," she informed him.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Zidane entered the palace, and saw that Queen Garnet was sitting at the table with Steiner eating lunch.  
  
He opened the door, getting both of their attention.  
  
"Zidane"  
  
"Street Rat"  
  
"Rusty let me talk to Dagger alone," he said using her nickname.  
  
Steiner looked to Queen Garnet, and she nodded to him. He got up, and left the room; his armor clunking behind him.  
  
He took a seat, and handed her the flowers.  
  
"Thank you Zidane," she said, sniffing the flowers, and smiling at him.  
  
"Priness," he paused a moment. She looked at him, and gave him, her full attention.  
  
"I'm sorry for the ways I've been acting. I know I can rude sometimes, and for that I apologize," he said with his head hung low.  
"Zidane," she paused a moment, "I sorry for the way I yelled at you. I should have told you calmly."  
  
They both looked at each other, and hugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you Queen, we really enjoyed our visit," said the Queen of distant land.  
  
"I'm happy you did," said Queen Garnet, as she bowed.  
  
The queen left.  
  
Garnet turned to Zidane, and smiled.  
  
"Now you owe me a favor,"Zidane said with a smile on his face.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Zidane, I don't think I want to," she said unsurely from alot the staircase.  
  
"Just try it," Zidane yelled from the bottom. "If you fall, I'll catch you."  
  
"Ok," she said, and sat down the stair banister. She slid down........When she got to the bottom she thought she would fall, so she closed her eyes.  
  
...  
...  
...No fall. She opened her eyes, and saw that Zidane caught her.  
  
"Was it fun," he questioned.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Wanna do it again," he questioned.  
  
"I'll race you to the top," with that she started to run.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," with that he chased after her. 


End file.
